RWBY: FATE of Beacon
by A Devil By Another Name
Summary: Fate, a predetermined path that an individual or group of individuals follows. Though decisions are ones own, fate is what are you set to do in the end, the accomplishments and downfalls through out life. Follow team FATE as the events of RWBY take place. Rated M for up coming mature themes such as blood, gore, violence, profanity, alcohol and drug references.
1. Chapter 1

ATTENTION: I do not own RWBY or the characters involved, this story is set as a partial AU that takes place at the end of the 2nd season and goes after that. Reviews of all kinds welcome, if you think my work is trash, just say it, I'm a big kid, I can handle it.

Fate, a predetermined path that an individual or group of individuals follows. Through out history hero's are chosen almost by fate. The path we come to is fate, what we do on that path is our choice.

Fuschia looked between her team mates, a human girl that stood just a little taller than her with mid back length black hair with blue eyes and a muscled body sitting to her direct left, her partner and the most combative of the team, Teale. She was sitting back in her chair ando listening to the teacher speak with her arms held across her chest. To Fuschia's right she saw the other two, the first, a small fanus girl with sandy blonde hair and soft brown eyes. Ember, a fox fanus with tall tawny ears and a bushy tail. She sat quietly taking notes looking smaller than she really was. Beside her was the fourth and final member of the team, a human boy that stood almost a head taller than Fuschia with jet black hair and yellow eyes, he was built lightly, being just a little bit larger than Teale. Aeren sat in his seat with a relaxed, almost bored look about him, his elbows propped on the desk. Fuschia guessed him as more compassionate of the group due to him and his teammate Ember's already close relationship.

It wasn't hard to see that each of them worked well together, but when it came down to individual reactions between each other, some days were much better than others.

As the bell rang to send them off from their last class of the day, the four stood up with the rest of their classmates. Teale lead the charge to the cafeteria as the other three held a loose formation with each other, Fuschia standing in front with Ember slightly behind her to her right, and Aeren following at the back of the group. As the four got their food they all sat and ate.

Fuschia looked between Ember, Teale and Aeren then asked, "What strategy are you three wanting for the Vytal festival tournament that's coming up in a few weeks?"

Teale looked up from her plate and said, "Find who our competition is, learn about them and beat them"

Aeren spoke up, "It's a little more complex thanot that Teale, but yeah, she has the right idea, that and work on team based fights, because if we go up against a team with more time learning about how they all fight, then it doesn't matter, they can over take us just by their ability to work with each other"

Teale nodded but sighed, Fuschia looked between them before asking, "Okay, but who would be our doubles team?"

Teale looked at Ember who shook her head saying she wouldn't be a part of it. Teale said, "I am going to, I want a shot at Nikos, and I know that I'll face her in singles."

Aeren rolled his eyes, Teale was good, but she was power hungry. He looked at Fuschia and asked, "So how about it, partners go on through the tournament. Sound good to you Fusch?"

Fuschia nodded, "It's fine with me, Teale and I will work more on our abilities as a pair, and we'll all work on all work together on our team based fighting."

Ember nodded, "I think it's a good idea."

Teale smiled, "So there you have it, we start training for this tonight."

Several hours later, after their team training session and they all had a chance to clean up, Aeren sat back against the wall as his teammates started coming up with ideas for the festival. Fuschia sat back in her pajama pants and tank top taking notes and trying to come up with the best plan, Teale was walling back and forth in her panties and tank top, before stopping and picking up her black nylon shorts and put them on, her words of, 'I don't care, I'm going to be comfortable in my room' came to mind. She sat down cross leged and conversed with Fuschia.

Ember was being Ember, she laid quietly as a little ball of blanket and fur from her fanus ears and tail, they could tell she wasn't asleep but just not wanting to speak.

"Remnant to Aeren, hey, you know the deal right? You are going up in out next class to see how some of our opponents fight." Teale said

"So draw it out and test them?" Aeren asked, Fuschia nodded, then he said, "Alright, who are we trying to learn about?"

"Honestly, we're going to try pitting you against Ruby Rose, I've seen some of her powers, but I want to test skill, and since you're our go to guy on battle tactics, you're the natural choice." Fuschia said, as a sort of goad to get him sugar coated enough to go for it.

Aeren nodded, "I'll try it, but from what I've seen she has speed and range on her side, so I'm at a disadvantage when it comes to actually fighting her it might be pretty one sided." He stated simply, putting his hands behind his head to make a makeshift pillow.

"Well, with the Vytal festival coming up, I'd like to get a closer look on some of our opponents, and we haven't seen her besides once or twice." Teale replied as a matter of fact type tone, "or are you just saying it cause you're scared to lose to a little girl?"

"I can beat you can't I?" Aeren retorted before noticing Ember sit up with her ears giving away her mood, the tan triangles pointed forward showing she was annoyed at the turn of the conversation.

"Stop, both of you. It's getting late and we don't need to stay up because you two can't decide who has the thicker skull." She said getting up to a kneeling position while her tail flicked back and forth. She sat back as she finished her rant and scowled at the two, crossing her arms to show further annoyance.

Fuschia sighed, "You two fight like brother and sister." She said shaking her head. "Are you three good? Ember?" Ember gave a nodd and went from her kneeling pose to sitting by moving her weight off her legs to her rear and putting her hands back. "Alright, Aeren?" Aeren nodded and Fuschia turned to her partner, "Teale?"

Teale huffed then laid back, "Yeah, yeah, I'm done, Aeren, just get it to work."

"Of course." Aeren replied then skunk down slightly on his mattress to lay his head on the actual pillow.. Ember turned towards him and gave a look of slight concern, she didn't speak much but displayed her emotions more through expressions and her body language.

"Everything alright? You seem a little more agitated than you normally do." Ember stated her observation quietly.

"Don't worry Ember, I'm not going to go crazy" He laid back and sighed, "Just hoping I'm not going to get into it with our cocky teammate."

Ember sighed and Aeren looked over as her expression gave a begrudged agreement. Knowing how poorly the two got along. She brushed her hair from her face and gave a knowing grimace as a sign to say, 'I know'.

"Get some sleep Em, tomorrow's a new day with its own challenges." Aeren stated after a moment.

Ember gave a slight smile before curling back up for the night, and tucking her tail to her nose. Aeren stared up at the ceiling and waited for his mind to slow, running what he knew on Ruby, which wasn't much, she almost embodied the traits of hyperactivity and childishness. Her scythe was modular, but from what he could see, had a minimum range to it when it came to how she could use it, though she was amazingly skilled, she seemed to show that her danger point for using the weapon was close up, so that was the key, get under her defences and see from there.

He closed his eyes and listened to the two that were still up, just chatting away. Talking about classes, what they could do to work better together, and if the four of them had a chance at being a good team. As he listened he began to drift, their quiet murmer distracting enough to let his head wrap around the concept of sleep.

In professor Goodwitch's class, team FATE sat in wait for the fights to have a chance to start. She was making her voice known, stating that the students were the next generation of huntsmen and huntresses, the next protectors and heros. As she went about her speech, it hit more effectively for some than for others. She closed it saying she wanted to see volunteers and challenges this class period.

Aeren raised his hand as she finished speaking so he could volunteer, and lucky for him, he didn't even have to call out the caped girl, Aeren stood and made his way down, clipping the rectangular quiver to his belt, the top hanging just inches above his natural hand placement. With the mid section clipped and held to his leg by a leg harness sitting over his faded jeans. Under his black and red jacket his harness continued so that the weight was distributed over his shoulders and back instead of just his right side. As he watched the young girl clad in a black skirt, blouse and boots with a red cloak advance towards the arena, he tried taking in what he could to guess how she'd move in reaction to his fighting. She moved with a happy go lucky, and girly stride which to him at least shown him that she was at least energetic, and possibly some bit clumsy.

Aeren held his bow at the ready and watched as Ruby readied herself with her weapon, flipping it from its carry mode to its full scythe mode, pegging the tip into the ground. She looked at him with an excited and confident grin. The lights dimmed, and Professor Goodwitch looked between the fighters, and then gave the signal, "you may begin. There was a pause for a moment, both fighters watching each other to see who would make the first move. Aeren's fingers flexed around his bow as he saw her start to lean into a carry to lift her massive weapon. As the weapon lifted Aeren took off in an effort to close the distance and get out of her immediate aim.

 _ **And so ends chapter one, feel free to review, favorite, subscribe or follow, keep an eye open for my next chapter, coming soon... IWontGiveIn aka AA ending**_

 _ **Attn: edited to be more understandable, and less looking like I'm talking it while it's being read off the page, as always, hope you enjoyed the read, til next time ladies, and gents, children of all ages, AA signing out.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the characters involved in RWBY, I do no speak for RoosterTeeth. I am only a writer of a fictitious fan made writing of a computer animated show. I am human, so anything you find in here that's crazy or wrong, I'm willing to take a correction.**

The two stood at the ready, waiting for the match to start, Professor Goodwitch looked between the two, "Aeren Fall versus Ruby Rose. Are you both ready?"

Aeren gave a curt nod and Ruby said, "Yes"

Goodwitch nodded and called out "Begin!"

Aeren and Ruby stared at the other momentarily before Ruby made her first move, Aeren reacting evasively.

Ruby began firing her rifle and rounds started to impact, Aeren moved quickly and in a sporadic ways to avoid her rounds. As she reloaded that's when he started his turn, drawing an arrow and aiming, firing at the girl's feet. Ruby back pedaled as she put her magazine in. She pulled the massive weapon around her and fired sending her flying forward. Aeren fired another arrow at Ruby, aiming for the girl's torso, the scythe blocked and redirected the arrow to the ground. Picking up three arrows in his hand he notched one as Ruby landed within a few feet of him and swing her scythe horizontally. Aeren dodged by jumping back, she swung her scythe around to bring the spear tipped end up to him.

Aeren cussed to himself before leaning back and turning his jump into a flip, landing on his hand before pushing himself back to his feet and falling back. He notched an arrow before rolling low to a kneel and letting it loose. She fired and used the recoil to dodge before firing again and redirecting herself into an attack, swinging the scythe vertically. Aeren jumped to the side rolling and pulling the release to the bow he gave a twist and the handle pulled away from the body of the bow.

He put the handle to the quiver as he heard her scythe rush through the air. Aeren pulled the handle around and blocked the blade of the scythe with a medium length blade with a single edge. Several of the students murmered since this was the first time he'd been drawn out into using the sword. He angled his defence and let the weight a of the scythe and the force Ruby was exerting to slide the scythe down his blade. He stood from his defensive stance and moved closer to Ruby doing what he could to get within her guard. With her superb speed and expert use of her weapon, it wasn't working any time soon for him. She blocked his attacks with the weapon and evaded his movements with ease. He had to give it to her, she was a lot better than he anticipated. She inverted her hold spinning the weapon end over end bringing the hook of the blade up in a diversion before jabbing with the weapon. He blocked her diversion and got batted back from her jab. With his defense broken she charged swinging her massive weapon at him in rapid succession, Aeren regained his footing and knocked an attack to the side before rolling around her weapon throwing his arm out to push her off balance.

Ruby stumbled forward and Aeren advanced in a walk before making an upward diagonal slash at the recovering girl with the flat of the blade, she spun and he was hit with the staff, blocking with his arm he rolled. He stood and she gave him a confident grin, she knew she was faster, and probably figured out that this battle was more her playground now that he had only the length of his blade to work with.

Aeren stared a glance at his aura indicator seeing that he was well into the yellow, with Ruby only having just touched it. He gave a sigh and changed his grip on the short sword, he had hoped that he wouldn't have to go all out on the girl who was about the same size as his partner.

Ruby's smile widened and she went after him, her speed becoming more and more unmanageable, he blocked her strikes, only able to do just so with her speed making it almost impossible to counter, and began missing blocks by just enough to take bits of his aura. He gripped the haft of the scythe and held it in place. He brought up his blade as Ruby swung around her weapon and kicked knocking Aeren back stumbling. Before he could gain his footing and stance she had him locked in and fired concussion rounds at his feet, making it harder still to stand. She fired one last shot hitting him in the hip pushing his aura into the red.

Professor Goodwitch brightened the lights and called the match, the winner was Ruby, but Aeren got what he came for, a win would have been more icing on the cake, but not necessary to do what he wanted. She walked up to him and gave a smile, "Hey, you did good."

Aeren shrugged, "Thanks, but you did better." He said respectfully earning a smile from the cloaked reaper. He then left the floor with his weapons and headed back to his team. As he came up he looked to them and Teale looked bored as ever, still hoping for a match.

Fuschia turned to him and asked, "How was it?"

Aeren sat and answered quietly, "As you saw, she's faster than she looks, and seems like she doesn't ever tire out, that scythe is probably about as heavy as she is and you saw how effortlessly she swung it. So she has speed, strength and skill. I had to resort to reveling that I'm not just an Archer as you saw, but other than that, she shouldn't be much of a problem, just so long as we don't underestimate her."

Teale scoffed, and said, "You held back"

"We needed information, remember? If I went all out on her I doubt we would have seen her offensive capabilities" Aeren replied quietly, "Especially not how I fight."

Fuschia sighed, "You two, stop, yes, we got the information, yes, she can be a problem, but, since we saw what she can do, we can find a way to counter it." She looked between the two, "Will you two ever just get along?"

Ember gave a sigh, "It'd be a nice change."

Fuschia smiled and shook her head, things would definitely be much quieter. Aeren rolled his eyes and Teale gave a shrug, she was more interested in seeing who was on the arena floor. The two fighters were Pyrrah Nikos and Cardin Winchester, it was obvious that the battle was single sided favoring Pyrrah when you looked at their fighting styles.

Cardin swung his mace putting power behind it, but failed to hit Pyrrah even once, blocking his attempts with her shield almost effortlessly. By the time Cardin was tired out, she had already won with several quick and hard blows, the match was called with Pyrrah just barely a notch made in her aura meter.

As the two came up Cardin was in a sour mood and Pyrrah was in her normal almost plastered on smile as she went to her teammates. Teale eyed her to understand her fighting style, to analyze and pick it apart and try to beat.

Professor Goodwitch came to the center of the arena and started her critique of the fight, "as you could tell, Cardin had strength and power, but had no speed, nor agility. While Pyrrah more over let him tire himself out before counter-attacking and forcing him to fight to defend himself instead of inflict damage on Ms Nikos. Now, we have time for one last match, so let's see who's up next." Then turned to the billboard showing two student's portraits, Teale, and the white haired princess her self, Weiss Schnee.

Teale stood and walked to the arena. Ruby could be heard shouting, "Go Weiss!"

Fuschia sighed, "Hopefully Teale doesn't act like she usually does in a fight here."

Aeren gave a slight nod, "Hopefully, I'd prefer not to get in a team hate match because someone took something too seriously."

Ember nodded, then watched as the two fighters came out. Teale stood holding her weapon over her shoulder. While still standing in her school uniform it shown how little she thought of the fight. Her gold, black and teal runed "sword" was the only thing that she brought out, the sword looked more like a joust not really having a visibly bladed feature to it. She placed the tip into the ground and leaned the weapon forward watching Weiss as the heiress came to the ready.

Teale smirked as she saw the girl's stance. "Is there something about me you find humorous?" Weiss demanded

Teale shrugged, "That you think you have a chance of winning" Weiss didn't take that we'll, but Teale wasn't done, "Don't worry though, I'll take it easy on you princess."

Professor Goodwitch looked to Teale scowling and said "That's enough, miss Stout, miss Schnee, are you ready?"

Weiss straightened her posture in response.

Teale rolled her shoulders and gave a nod.

Professor Goodwitch gave her signal, Weiss started first, charging with her raiper revolver. Teale responded by lifting her weapon from the ground and watching her opponent. Weiss planted from her charge and went for several slashes and jabs, Teale dodged her strikes with just a bit of effort, smiling the whole time, whispering taunts calling Weiss too slow, off balanced temperamental.

The white haired girl was quickly becoming angry, and began to work her semblance on her opponent, aiming to move around rapidly and get around her. Teale began using her sword against Weiss, blocking and deflecting with minimal effort. Teale for the better part seemed like she was attempting to show off. As she went on the offensive she pushed the smaller girl back, using her strength and preception as well as skill to push Weiss back, as Weiss began her counter attack, Teale trapped her by catching the girl's arm in her free arm, twisting her arm to throw her off balance and send her to the floor.

Weiss cringed but did several back handsprings landing in her normal fencing stance. She went for the taller teal haired girl with anger and ferocity. Incorporating dust, her semblance and her speed.

Teale jumped back from her assault before spinning her sword to give a glow to the runes. With fire dust being selected, she began her counter attack on Weiss. Using her strength advantage and pushing Weiss back, she made a large sweeping stroke taking the girl's legs out from under her, putting her sword to the girl's chest. "This is over."

She backed off and walked away, leaving Weiss sulking and fuming that her opponent hadn't even dropped from the green. Weiss looked to the professor and then with nothing have been called she called out to Teale, "This isn't finished!"

Teale snorted, "Your funeral princess"

Weiss changed her dust cylinder before sending ice at her opponent, Teale just rolled to her side before reaching her feet.

Weiss was on her as Teale got her balance, changing her dust selection and used her glyphs in what looked like a bunch of cogs and gears. Her movements seemed to go by as a near blur and she created several all around her opponent, and started to bound from glyph to glyph. Teale held her off momentarily before Weiss began to score glancing hits on Teale.

Teale was visibly vexed and noticed her patern, sidestepping and sending her large rounded blade into the smaller girl's path in a rate that shouldn't have been possible. Weiss blocked but tumbled back from the hit. Fuschia cussed to herself noticing the look in her partner's eyes, ferocity and determination in her expression as well. Both fighters were in the yellow, that last hit just put Weiss to the edge of the red, Teale sitting in the middle of the meter.

Teale pointed her blade to Weiss, the weapon began rotating in opposite directions with five directions, every other spun in the other direction. The dust seemed to radiated from the blade, Aeren looked at Fuschia seeing everything before asking, "What is she doing?"

Before Fuschia could answer Teale stopped, putting her weapon on her back, "As I said princess, you can't beat me."

Weiss got up picking up her rapier, holding it delicately in her hands, pissed beyond belief.

When Teale came back Fuschia stopped her, "are you insane? We don't want to hurt them, just beat them"

"What did you expect me to do? I told her it was over, then she came back after me. I defended, then gave them a reason to not mess with me."

Aeren sighed, "She's right, but damn it Teale, do you really want to just make yourself look like a murderous fighter?"

"I'm not going to change appease some nipple fed teenagers who don't get the reality of what we are. I thought you would understand that more than anyone Aeren. You've been exposed to it just as much as me" Teale replied, "besides, I never went for a lethal shot on her, there's still not a scratch on her, I almost cut her sword in half by accident, but beyond that she will be fine by the end of lunch."

The tone sounded for the end of class, and they stood up, Weiss still fuming and several of their classmates were in awe at what they just witnessed.

Ember spoke up, "I think we should be congratulating her, she's the first we've seen that defeated Weiss with a sword, and besides that, she shown us that Weiss uses dust along with her semblance to fight"

Teale smiled, "See? Even our quiet little Ember thinks I was right. Thank you Ember." Ember gave a nod with a slight smile.

The four walked to the cafeteria and started their meal, Teale sat quietly eating her food with Fuschia reading over her notes from earlier in the semester. Ember sat eating her food, more nibbling on it really, and Aeren sat eating an apple while jotting d I enjoy sketches and notes on the last several fights he observed.

As the team ate, they looked around, watching the other students, Teams RWBY and JNPR were both seeming to enjoy themselves with it seemed like making plans in all seriousness, probably the eight breaking up into groups to go out in the town over the weekend.

Fuschia gave a sigh just thinking about everything, finals in the coming classes, and then shortly after the Vytal festival. Almost two weeks total to be fully prepared for the festival. It wasn't much time to go with, just enough time to work on a plan and have it work. As she ate she flipped to a new page in her notebook to start up a plan for the tournament.

Ember noticed something out the corner of her eye, seeing the game of catch with food bound to go wrong, she bumped Fuschia and pointed before saying, "Let's get out before this turns into a mess."

Fuschia looked before nodding and the other two were already on the same page, Teale standing up and Aeren closing up his notebook before following after the rest of his team. Fuschia and Ember took their plates and put them up. The team parted, Fuschia and Teale walked to the training grounds while Ember went to theiron room and Aeren went to the library. As Aeren went to the library he saw what Ember warned them about, there seemed to have been a food fight breaking out, but it wasn't of his concern, he was out of the way of it all so he didn't have a care about it.

 **wew, the second installment of FATE is here, I'm going to delve more into the characters as I go, but I thought it important to show the two more** **driven characters on the team's ways of fighting, and show the differences between the characters who are going to have the most conflict starting out. If you have any words on it, shoot me a review or message, I live to improve my writing. As always, AA signing out til next time.**

 **Attn: edited to proof read, sorry for those of y'all who already looked at it, anyways, y'all are in my heart and mind, keep up the literacy rates**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or the characters besides the OC's I make up and put into the story, if you want your OC put in the storyellow, shoot me a pm with their attributes and we'll talk from there. The third installment of FATE, enjoy.**

"Dude you hear about what team RWBY did on the docks last night? The reports say that members of the team stopped a Whitefang dust appropriation raid." Fuschia said reading the headline from her scroll.

Teale looked at her, "why don't we get to have any cool stuff happen to us, I want to beat some heads in too." She said pulling her jeans on so she could head into town.

"Because we don't go snooping around in the middle of the night looking for thugs" Aeren replied as he put his jacket over the harness to his weapon.

"Oh, then what are we planning now? Head to a cafe for a latte and cookies while holding some of the most advanced weapons to date?" Teale stated sarcastically

"Mock battle in the clearing outside of the school grounds, remember?" Fuschia stated pulling her shoes on her feet.

"It's Teale, she's just going to be a smart alec." Aeren stated putting his hilt and everything in a backpack and zipping it up.

"You've got that right" Ember stated pulling her hood so that she could use it later.

Fuschia nodded, "I'm sorry I drug you all into it, but we could all use the practice."

Teale pulled on her overcoat to be prepared for the weather then said, "no big deal, I just want to beat Cardin and crew's asses, especially for what Cardin did to Ember Friday." She said clenching her fist, "bastard was lucky Aeren was the first one there"

What she was referring get to was from Cardin having gripped and pulled her by her tail to his side where he then started asking what sounded like harmless questions about classes and a few other things while continuing to hold her tail. Then asked her a few more while tightening his grip. When his team came to the table he asked her to the upcoming dance. When she said no he didn't take well to it, and pulled while he gripped causing her to yelp. Upon hearing her yelp Cardin exclaimed, "well well, if the ears and tail didn't give it away, that yelp did, you're nothing but a bitch, are you?"

Before he was able to continue with his verbal attack, the rest of team FATE came hearing their teammates cry. Aeren took Cardin by the arm pulling it behind the larger man's back, as Fuschia and Teale took Ember from the situation and Aeren threw Cardin's weight forward into the table. The rest of team CRDL jumped into action about to go after Aeren before the professor on the cafeteria watch stepped in, berating Aeren for his violent act against another student.

Since Aeren was the only one to act violently, the rest of the team were hungry for a chance to get back at the bully.

"Guys, thank you, but I'm fine, really." Ember stated moments later. "I don't want you guys in trouble over me"

Teale scoffed, "you're our teammate Em, it doesn't matter who of us it is, we stand up for each other"

Fuschia nodded with a smile

"Getting detention and being scolded mean nothing, if it keeps you guys safe I'll take am ass chewing." Aeren stated

"Aw, big brother Aeren here to protect us girls, how sweet" Teale teased brushing her hand over Aerens head as she walked to the door, "I'm going to get some water, I'll be back in a few minutes"

Fuschia rolled her eyes and nodded, Aeren gave a sigh, mumbling something under his breath.

"Aeren, you have everything?" Fuschia asked and as he gave a nod, she looked to Ember, "how about you Ember, have everything?"

Ember pushed a strand of hair from her face and said, "almost, I'm getting the last few things together" She put her weapon and a couple other items in the weapons harness.

Aeren shouldered the stock of arrows he had that he drew from to fill his quiver. Draping it over the beds head board.

Fuschia sat on the edge of her bed and asked, "Have you two planned anything for the Festival coming up?"

Ember glanced at Fuschia with an eyebrow raised and one ear higher than the other. Aeren shrugged inferring that he didn't think anything special about the festival.

"Really? It's a festival that everyone is coming here to Beacon to compete in the tournament, and you two can't care less about it" Fuschia said baffled

Aeren shrugged, "Since when have I been one to make plans?"

"I thought we were training for the tournament up to the tournament?" Ember said questioningly

Fuschia groaned, "you both don't get it, we get time off, there's a dance, there's a festival, and a tournament. There's time we can use to enjoy ourselves."

Aeren replied with a question, asking, "okay, and we have to have plans to play it by ear. Does it really matter if we don't care to make plans?"

Ember scowled at him then said, "Stop being so argumentative Aeren. She is asking a question, not giving orders."

Fuschia chuckled nervously, "Easy guys, wait, Ember? Is that seriously you? Where's the quiet timid girl I met in the forest after initiation?"

"I'm the same girl, I've just had to deal with Aeren and Teale, and as you know, they aren't exactly the easiest to deal with" Ember stated with a shrug, which wasn't wrong, the two together were more than a handful.

Aeren smirked, "Yeah, I noticed her go from silent and shy to shy but assertive. You can blame Teale and myself for that"

Ember glared at Aeren and said, "That's not an accomplishment Aeren"

"Yeah, yeah, I know, I'm a horrible human being" Aeren replied

Fuschia sighed, "You don't exactly sound sorry Aeren"

Aeren looked to the team leader, "Not to be confrontational, but I don't think it'd change a thing if I were or weren't, Teale and I would still bicker, and Ember would find a way to get the peace she wanted."

Ember rolled her eyes and Fuschia shook her head, "I'm not going to be surprised when she beats both of you black and blue"

Teale opened the door, then looked between her teammates, "I'm didn't miss something important, did I? I had to make an unexpected stop"

Fuschia smirked, "nothing important, just new discoveries" She stated looking to Ember.

Teale looked at Ember, "What? Does Ember have a boyfriend or something?"

Ember turned red almost instantly and Fuschia stammered, "no, no no, I mean she told Aeren to shut up, and I rarely heard her speak up to recently"

"Oh, so you mean her getting the intestinal fortitude to stand up to me and Aeren's-"

"Aeren and I" Fuschia interjected

"Whatever, our bickering and mouthy arguments." Teale finished crossing her arms.

"Well, you two act like you're dating or are brother and sister" Fuschia stated.

"Neither" Aeren replied flatly.

"What? Don't want to be my boyfriend? Tsch, I'm hurt" Teale teased as Aeren rolled his eyes.

"You know better than I do, that we'd just end up killing one other, anyway, you and I both hate eachother." Aeren replied.

Fuschia sighed, "There's no way you two aren't related"

Teale shook her head leaning against the door, Aeren glanced off towards the window and Ember sighed, after composing herself, she stood, "Are we ready?"

Fuschia nodded, "Yeah, let's go"

Teale stood from the door and picked up her weapon. Putting it on her hip and turned to her partner. "So, when do I get to kick Cardin's ass?"

"Maybe soon" Fuschia said with a smile, "Just don't jump the gun"

Teale smiled, "I'd never dream of it"

Aeren opened the door, "Alright, before we have to climb down, let's actually catch the flight down to Vale."

Fuschia nodded and the team started to head out, Teale gave him a playful punch then said, "come on, let's go kick each other's asses"

Ember gave a sigh then said, "Not all of us are looking forward to being beat on as you seem to be"

"You make it sound like an abusive lover Em" Teale said sarcastically, "Don't worry, it's all so we can get better as a team, so half power basically"

"Teale, come on, no need to turn this into a sex talk, let's keep moving before someone calls sexual harassment on us" Fuschia called back and Teale followed. Ember came closely behind the two with Aeren bringing up the rear. As the four walked other students began weaving in and out of the four's loose formation of bodies.

"Hey, girl talk time," Fuschua called just lounld enough for Aeren to hear and fall back a few steps as Teale and Fuschia came together in a triangular formation with Ember

Fuschia started, "Ember, when Teale asked about you having a boyfriend why did you blush so hard?" Fuschia asked barely a step ahead.

Ember gave a light glare and then sighed when two of three sets of eyes from her team were on her waiting for her answer. Teale said, "well, spill it, I'd like to know who is actually running around with our shy little fox."

"Alright, mom" Ember said in an almost groan, "I'm not seeing anyone"

"Then why are you almost glowing red?" Teale asked

Ember's hands went to her face as her ears darted up in alert. After she felt that her face wasnt flush, she glared at Teale who was suppressing a smile."Because you turn everything into a big deal. Or into some sort of twisted joke" Ember sighed.

Fuschia rolled her eyes "Alright alright, so who are you crushing on then?"

"No one, I was surprised that Teale brought me up in the conversation especially trying to make it sound like I have any sort of love life" Ember said.

"Aw, you're no fun, I was at least looking for 'oh, I like this boy' but no-ooh, you're just boring, no crush, no boyfriend." Teale pouted.

Ember crossed her arms and said, "Yeah, well Teale, I'm just not as exciting as you thought"

"Don't worry Ember, I'll get to the bottom of this by the end of the Vytal festival" Teale said increasing the size of her stride.

"Fuschia, how are you able to put up with her?" Ember asked with a huff.

"Why fake smiles and false motivation of course" She replied in an exaggerated smile. "In all honesty, I just don't give her anything to try prying apart anymore, therefore all I hear is everyone's banter."

Aeren called up, "do I have to still be the drag behind bouy?"

"We're done with our chat Aeren, you can come closer" Fuschia said over her shoulder.

"You know, this wouldn't be as bad if you three picked better times to talk about personal things" Aeren said

"Maybe you should have been a girl so you wouldn't complain about it" Fuschia retorted

"Yeah, well, I'd still be left out, I don't think I'd be too keen on boys" Aeren said with a shrug

"Come on, you'd be a cute girl Aeren, I mean look at you, long narrow, jet black hair, I could see it" Fuschia teased

"Trying to say I'd I were a girl I could turn you lesbian?" Aeren asked

"Who said I needed turning?" Fuschia said with a smirk and a wink, "I'm kidding, honestly though, I think you'd fit in more if you were, we wouldn't have to exclude you from girl talk, or any conversations that we usually shoo you away for."

"I could see that, but still, I'm not, I'm a guy, and I'm not girly or batting for the other team, so I get it, I'm pushed away so you three can whisper and giggle amongst one other" Aeren said shrugging slightly.

"Now you make it sound like we hate you, if you want we can talk to you about it all" Fuschia offered jokingly, "we can talk about cute boys, popular music, coffee, fashion-"

"Okay, okay I get it, I'll pass, but thank you, I so appreciate the jesture of including me in your conversations" Aeren replied shaking his head.

Ember chuckled, the thoughts floating through her head because of the conversation were comical to say the least.

Fuschia stepped on to the lawns and was followed closely by the other two. Teale stood against the fence. "Took you three long enough" Teale stated.

"We aren't late, we've still got some time before departure" Fuschia stated putting her hands in her pockets. "I'm not a dunce, I can manage my time perfectly fine."

Aeren rolled his eyes, "you know Teale, you don't have to try and make yourself sound like a hard ass"

Teale stuck her tongue out at him. Ember sighed, "can't we get along for the mock fight? Is that too much to ask of you two?"

Teale chuckled, "my my, take it easy there Em, we're just being friends"

Aeren scoffed, "I don't think friends typically go at each other's throats on a daily basis."

"Best friends are" Teale said with a slight smile.

Fuschia giggled, "It sounds about right"

"You both came to Beacon together" Ember nodded

"I made a promise to his mom that I'd be his stand in sister" Teale reviled, "our parents were close, so once they figured out that we were going to do the same thing, we were asked to watch out for each other."

Fuschia looked between them, "This didn't come out sooner, why?" She asked indicating a puzzled tone.

Teale crossed her arms before pointing to Fuschia, "we told you about our families being close, and you knew we were from the same town in Minstrel, also that we'd been friends since we were young." She said smiling.

Aeren nodded, Ember looked between them, "so you two are almost like brother and sister" She stated trying to put words to it.

"Sorta" Teale stated then shrugged, "probably the closest thing to what we are though."

Fuschia looked to Ember then to Teale, "Are we all in that same standing?"

Aeren looked to Fuschia, "what do you mean?"

"Are we as close to you as you two are to each other?" Fuschia asked plainly

Teale put her hand on their leader's shoulder, "you're family, and that's that" She said before ruffling the girl's spikey pink hair.

Fuschia groaned, "Oh come on"

Aeren sighed, "easy there you two, let's not get kicked off the grounds before we get to do some training rounds." He said then came between the two. Teale let go of Fuschia and put her arms around the other two girls.

"Too further scatter shot the topic of conversation, we're going to kick ass at the Vytal tournament" Teale stated with a smile.

Ember chuckled and brushed the embrace off, "you're going to jinx us Teale." She said with a smile, crossing her arms and facing everyone.

Fuschia smirked, "She's right, but we can be confident. Confidence helps, though I've got to agree with Teale more. We're going to do just dandy."

Aeren chuckled, "Dandy? What are we, six?"

Fuschia stuck her tongue out, "Shut up, wrinkly old fart"

Teale suppressed a laugh by putting her hand over her mouth and shaking her head. "Alright, alright, now I'm gonna say it, settle down, let's get started with this training."

Ember hopped over the fence and looked back, watching the other three follow suit.

"So teams are just going to be partner's to start it off" Fuschia stated with a slight smile.

"So glad I have a small girl with an axe to fight off a rabid girl with a sword." Aeren said jokingly receiving a elbow from his partner.

"Yeah, keep it up Aeren and I bet she'll turn it to three on one training"

Teale said with a smile.

"Next round is Teale and Aeren versus Ember and myself, so keep it up you two" Fuschia said looking between them.

Aeren smirked and nodded, "Alright, well, training time?"

Ember drew the circular blade from her holster, the hilt going through the center of the weapon.

"Fuschia, I'm ready when you are" Teale said drawing her sword.

Fuschia nodded, "Alright right, let's do this, on the count of five"

"Five"

Aeren drew his bow and adjusted his stance while Fuschia put her hand behind her back.

"Four"

Ember gave her weapon a shake, the large circle turning into a half moon shaped axe blade as the hilt extended making the weapon stand almost twice the height Ember stood at.

"Three"

Fuschia drew her rifle in its oversized kukri form, the weapon just a little shorter than her arm.

"Two"

Aeren notched an arrow glancing to his partner then back to his teammates. Teale readied herself in her two handed stance, and Ember stood still, eyeing Teale.

"One"

Teale rolled to the side as Aeren fired an arrow near her foot. Ember took off after Teale rolling and swinging the axe with practiced ease while Teale blocked the attacks with her oddly shaped sword.

Fuschia went for Aeren as he fired another arrow, the second pulling for the midsection on his attacker.

She smiled, 'Too easy' she thought as she dodged to the outside rating her weapon to strike.

Teale broke Ember's attack and put the girl on the defensive, the two moving fluidly as their blades moved in smooth strokes to meet the others. Aeren leaned away from the attack, sending a dust infused arrow at Fuschia's feet pushing them away from one another.

Fuschia smirked, "you're easy to read"

"You're only reactive, look where you're standing" Aeren said and she was standing between two of his arrows. "Check."

Ember fired from the open bolt face in a large downward arch towards Teale, hoping to catch a strong blow on her opponent. Teale cursed grimacing as she lifted her sword to block placing her hand along the blade to brace against the blow. Her elbows buckled from the hit but after the initial blow, she dropped back in anticipation of Ember's next attack. Teale took a dual handed approach again, angling her blade defensively as she watched Ember recover from the axe blade falling.

Fuschia locked her weapon into its firearm state, firing rounds at Aeren. He dove out of the way, the first hitting it's mark, the energy from the shot being absorbed by his aura. Aeren notched two arrows and drew, firing them at Fuschia as he rolled to his feet from the dive.

Teale charged Ember, using the mass of Ember's weapon against her, making full blocks with her sword before pressing instead of glancing them to the side, Ember used the weight of her weapon to cause momentum built strikes, her body only guiding the weapon. Teale's plan was to tire out the fox while advancing so that she would only have to block.

Ember caught on to how Teale was blocking, and started using her weapon's open form to her advantage, pulling the trigger she made a horizontal loop with the axe, firing again altering it to go into a diagonal slash as the weapon came back around, Teale blocked and held her block, the mass of the axe pushed her stance out and to the side to stop the strike, but was otherwise unmoved. 'Not good, I have to even this out' Ember thought to herself lifting the axe and giving it a twist on the grip while changing up her own brought the weapon down and into a secondary form. She held the angled grip behind her as the weapon was still just as large as her, but now, picked into the ground from the spear point of the axe. The blades rotated into a carry position giving her a forward grip while she fired her now mounted cannon at Teale.

Fuschia looked over at the sound of Ember's cannon firing, she shouldered her weapon and took aim. Aeren fired an arrow in front of her sight between the front and rear posts to startle her while he brought the fight back into two dueling groups. "What was that first rule you kept trying to drill into me?" Aeren asked as he held his bow in aim with another dual shot.

Fuschia turned with her rifle, replying, "never give up your back" as she spoke she fired.

Aeren let his arrows fly, pulling the third to his string while dropping to his seat, firing the third directly in front of Fuschia.

"Missed" Fuschia toyed as she loaded a round into the weapon's chamber, locking it in with the lever before aiming. Aeren held his left hand up, clenching his second handle for his weapon system.

"Check mate" He said as he squeezed the handle, at that time, Fuschia went stiff, loosing her balance as she dropped twitching, a hot tingling feeling went through her as the electric dust charge from the arrows around her discharged the current into the air. Aeren looked to his partner to see where she stood with her fight.

Teale and Ember stood with weapons at the ready, Ember showing signs of fatigue from swinging her axe, and Teale still watching for an opening. Seeming to have found it, she charged Ember the point of the sword forward as she ran. Ember fired a shot from the cannon, and Teale dodged the shot while activating her weapon's second function. Aeren notched am arrow and took aim, letting it fly as Ember began bringing the shape shifting axe back up to a defensive hold. Teale swung for Ember's axe haft in a vertical sweeping movement. The arrow came in time to jam into the ground between Teale's feet. Aeren depressed the trigger to discharge a small shock into the air. Unfortunately, it hit them both and only worked to stun.

Teale took only a moment to clear her head from the sensation before capitalizing on Ember's still disoriented state, swinging up, knocking the axe from her grasp and then swept her feet and giving her a tap on the leg to indicate that they both knew the fight was over.

"Too bad, you have been doing a lot better though" Teale commented to Ember before facing Aeren. "Jump in again and I'm going to take off the aura guard and gut you like a trout"

"Don't threaten me with a good time" Aeren mused notching another arrow and drawing.

Teale groaned and watched Aeren for a moment, "I'd you expect me to come to you, you're mistaken, blocking that axe took more out of me than you're worth, so you're coming to me"

"Nah, this distance is fine" Aeren replied, from his mental count, he only had a couple more dust arrows and the rest were all standard point.

"No more of your shock arrows? You really should keep more handy" Teale stated

"Shock dust is more expensive than fire, ice or wind, remember?" Aeren said taking a side step looking for the best move.

"Why else do you think I stocked up on gravity dust before everyone started arriving for the festival?" Teale said while matching him, she knew how he fought, and being a strategic fighter, it put her at a disadvantage when it came to single distant combat. But, she was getting better at blocking, so it gave her a chance in her head.

Aeren drew further and fired his arrow, the arrow moved faster but at a cost, more strain on his bow than a regular draw. Teale dodged by hopping out of the way, then dropped her sword over her shoulder as a shield while she advanced on him. He notched another arrow and fired, the arrow glanced off her weapon. Thinking about his situation, he drew his second handle and clipped it to the single edged short sword blade in his quiver.

Teale smirked, ' _terrible idea_ ' she ran the last couple steps and swung her weapon for his shoulder. He blocked and back stepped as the impact hit, "I hope you didn't like this blade too much, cause I'm gonna shatter it"

Aeren gave a sigh and pushed his guard forward and going on the offensive. Teale gave a smirk and turned the duel to her advantage, taking his sword and pushing it out to the outside as she stepped in she used her elbows to stun and then came back around and smacked the sword'she guard into Aeren's chest effectively ending the fight, "Game, set, match, come back when you can fence Archer boy."

 _ **Sorry about the wait everyone, but I think that this will be well worth it, longest chapter yet, and gives a better understanding to how the quartet work together. You'Lloyd see more drama and adventure as the story goes on, so keep reading and if you like it or hate it tell me, I'd love to know how I'm doing. As always, AA signing out.**_


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own RWBY or the characters besides the OC's I make and put into the story. That being said, if you'd like an OC of yours put into the story, shoot me a message. Feel free to leave any feedback or recommendations. Please enjoy the 4th instalment of FATE of Beacon.**

Fuschia laid on her bed after the three rounds of training they did as a team and the couple rounds of tracking they did trying to catch either Aeren or one another. All the training wore her down more than she thought it would, but her having an aura regeneration style semblance, she could build up hers and her team's aura by a little but at a time. Using that between sparring rounds was a good idea at the time, but was now taking its toll.

She stared at the blank paint on the ceiling, only a couple days til the dance, and only a day after before her and her team would be shadowing an actual huntsman instead of just learning in a classroom. The second semester at Beacon was about to start, and with it would start the Vytal festival.

The year was going by quicker than she expected it too.

The door opened and a head of wrapped towl over a face belonging to none other than Teale popped in looking around before stopping at the sight of her team leader laying down. She asked, "What are you doing just laying there?"

"I was relaxing" Fuschia replied before sitting up as Teale walked the rest of the way in and to her area of the room. "But I assume you want me to get dressed and be a functioning social part of dorm life?"

"I wasn't going to, I was just making sure I wasn't interrupting anything. You know, some times we need times to ourself to unwind." Teale said suggestively while drying off.

Fuschia rolled her eyes and laid back, "I'm tired and sore, not tense, frustrated, excited or otherwise, I just want a nap, I had my ass kicked and I helped everyone recover quickly, so, I'm trying to rest until dinner is served."

"Maybe you should focus on kicking ass instead of taking it?" Teale stated as she started to add decency layers.

"Not all of us are using a weapon that makes no sense and bench press three times our weight Teale" Fuschia stated with a sigh.

"I mean a weapon and strength aren't everything, skill and speed are a factor too" Teale stated.

"Yeah, but the thing is I'm playing catch up, you and out other two are just running ahead. Ember is crazy with that axe of hers and Aeren, I don't even know how to explain Aeren, some type of weird archer swordsman general type weirdo." She said putting her hand up and watching it as the shadows filled over the surface of her hand as she rolled it.

Teale scoffed, "You're giving him too much credit, he is a good shot and he is an alright tactician, but he's a shitty swordsman, it's a last ditch effort for him so obviously he's not good at it. But Ember is making leaps and bounds, she's learned how to use her weapon with little to no effort from her part besides the initial swing. That, I'm very impressed with."

"Yeah, you're right, but I'm just average compared to the rest of the team." Fuschia said before the door opened, a sweatpants and tank top clad Ember stepped in holding her shower essentials. "Oh, hey Em."

"Am I interrupting anything?" Ember asked looking between the two.

"No, just an after training chat. Wanna join?" Teale offered indicating to the foot of Fuschia's bed where they'd make a small triangle.

Ember nodded, "Sure, I'll join" Then took the place she was offered.

Teale crossed her arms and said, "thing is you aren't average, you think an average leader could keep us three in check, maybe not Ember because she's all kind, shy and sweet, but with Aeren and I, you've seen how bad we can get, and you can still get us to do what you think needs to get done, and have us do what you need us too."

Ember nodded, her face turning a slight shade of red as she received the praise from Teale. Fuschia sighed, "Yeah, I can manage you two knuckle heads, but I'm still not that much of a fighter."

"Fuschia, it doesn't take the ability to fight to be a huntress, you can be one by saving lives and caring for others, not just by fighting other people. Besides, we'll all be here learning together for the next three years." Ember stated putting her hand on their leader's leg to reassure her.

"Yeah, besides, we're all in this together, not just you, not just me, or Em, or Aeren, it's all four of us. We're a team for picking the same piece, but we'll stay a team cause all four of us will never give up on any one of us. I consider you two my closest friends, and Aeren I feel the same way towards."

Teale said following Ember's words.

Fuschia looked between the two, "the leader should be the strongest-"

"No, the leader should be the one who can take a step back and reign in her team, you can do that, I can't, nor can Ember, and we know if Aeren were team leader he'd be superceded by one of us. What I'm saying is, you're the best one for the job Fuschia, and we wouldn't want anyone but you heading the team." Teale said cutting her off, "I know I'm the arrogant hot head, but you're the only one I can think of that can actually get us to think and not just act"

Fuschia gave a sigh and looked down at the bed, "I'm sorry guys, I just don't know if I should be here or not. I see the points you two are making, but I'm still the weakest on our team, and I can't be the one to continually drag us down." Fuschia said with a apologizing smirk.

"You won't be, and you never have." Ember said and Teale nodded in agreement, "As Teale just said, you're the only one that's been able to keep our team out of trouble. If you think either of our two hot heads can keep that going, then you're dead wrong. You are smart, charismatic and strong, you've got a great base, the only thing you could really use is confidence in your abilities."

Fuschia scoffed, "Easier said than done there Em, but if you want me to stay and get better, I'm going to need a hand, especially in ranged fighting"

"Then you're going to want to talk to Aeren then, cause range is all he's really good at. As you have seen several times, he's a lack luster swordsman, though it makes him unpredictable, he sucks at it."

"So ask him for help with ranged fighting, ignore anything he says about sword play" Fuschia said with a chuckle.

"Speak of the bow wielding jackass, where is he?" Teale asked looking between the other two.

"I don't know, I was here after I got a shower, and you were gloating to him." Fuschia replied.

"That's every time I win." Teale said with an eye roll and a smile.

"He said he'd be a little late, but he'd be back before dinner" Ember said.

"How do you know that?" Teale asked, "Do we have a little in-team-fling going on between you two?" She asked teasingly.

"No" Ember said pointedly before continuing, "Just an after training critique, seeing what we can work on, he said he was going to go to the training room to work on some things but would join us for dinner."

Fuschia nodded, "He still has a little bit of time, anyway, I don't think that the faculty would like us running around in lounge wear."

Teale shrugged, "Immediately just going to uniform up before we go, plus, I want to beat some sense into him."

Fuschia rolled her eyes, then looked sterling lyrics to her partner and said, "No violence."

"I was just going to talk to him, nothing else." Teale said in explanation.

"Ah-huh, sure, and I'm Cardin's date to the ball." She said toyingly hanging herself with an imaginary rope. "I know you were planning on actually going after him. And now I'm telling you that you won't."

Teale huffed and leaned back against the wall, "Alright, I won't hut him."

Fuschia stood up from her bed and stepped off the foot of it landing on her feet with a bit of a stumble. Then started undressing to redress in the school's uniform. Ember followed in suit and Teale just stood still watching the door.

"Teale, he'll be here when he gets here, come on." Fuschia tried coaxing her to no avail. She sighed then tossed the girl her clothes, Teale reeled in surprise, but caught the uniform.

"I'm not going to get dressed until I can be sure I can get a word with our only y chromosome on the team."

A couple minutes went by and Fuschia and Ember were looking like Beacon students again, putting the last bits of their uniforms on.

Teale had given up and began to dress herself putting her shirt on and started to button it when a knocking came. Fuschia reached over and unlocked the door, "come in" She stated while Teale pulled her skirt in place.

A strange hand opened the door and two people carrying Aeren stepped in, a nervous hoodie clad blonde boy and a spartan looking red head in heels and armor.

Fuschia cussed to herself as she saw Aeren, moving difficultly with a bruised face, holding his nose doubled over some. She took Aeren from under Phyrra's arm and thanked her as she laid Aeren against the foot of the closest bed.

Teale stepped up to the two, "What happened to Aeren?"

Jaune, the blonde hoodie clad ball of nerves rubbed the back of his head, "I'm not sure of all of it, but ah, you see, Phyrra knows more than I do. Phyrra?" He said in a nervous rush.

Phyrra sighed then gave a polite wave, "You see, Jaune and I were headed to the training room to spar, and when we got there we found him, leaned up against the wall like you see him now and we thought it'd be best to bring him back to his team."

Teale nodded crossing her arms, "Thank you, and I'm sorry you guys had to carry him."

"Not at all, it's fine, I hope he gets better soon" Phyrra said with a kind seemingly plastered smile that was typical of her.

Teale nodded and let the two out. When she turned around she looked to her battered teammate, both other girls were making a fuss, trying to clean up the blood from his busted lip and clean up the dried nose bleed.

Aeren gave a half hearted sigh and started to push away their efforts gently, appreciating the care, but would rather not be the center of attention for longer than necessary.

Teale stood in front of him, "Who did this?"

Aeren looked at her, "I'm handling this."

"Aeren, tell us" Fuschia said standing at her partner's side.

Aeren sighed then looked to the three of them, looking back and forth more to the two who had vocalized their want for an answer. "Team CRDL. Mostly Cardin, said it was a lesson for standing up to him on Friday. Said that if I did it again it'd be one of you three"

Teale crossed her arms and balled her fists, releasing them only to ball them again before turning around and bracing herself on the desk. Ember looked between her teammates, then focused on Aeren, "Are you alright?" He nodded in reply and she sighed.

Fuschia gave a slight smile, "well, we know it takes a whole team to hold you down, not just one person" She joked.

Aeren chuckled and shook his head slightly. "I'm just bruised and sore, I'll be fine by tomorrow evening."

Teale stood up straight before turning around, "When are we going to go back after them?"

Aeren shook his head, "It's just going to cause more trouble for us."

Fuschia sighed, "Aeren, we can't just let this slide"

"We will because I'd rather take a beating than let my team get expelled because they beat other students to death's door." Aeren said challenging Fuschia's statement, "Besides, if it happens again, then we have friends on our side, seems teams JNPR , RWBY and CFVY are all sick of our sister team's crap."

Teale groaned, "it's not the point, it's that they went four on one with one of our teammates." She said crossing her arms and then taking a labored breath. "I mean seriously Aeren, I'm not letting it slide, and if I have to break some bones to get my point across, so be it."

Teale started rolling up her sleeves and walked out slamming the door. Ember looked to Fuschia, then said, "You may want to go with her to keep her from killing anyone."

Fuschia nodded, "good point, keep an eye on Aeren, I'll be back with our hot head before too long." She said turning to the door then heading out quickly.

Aeren laid his head back on the footboard, "this sucks."

"Yeah, well, this thing happens when it's a four on one fight with a message that is supposed to be sent" Ember said while examining his face for cuts.

"It's not all bad news, I bloodied Sky's nose and was able to hold my own for a minute." Aeren said with a slight smile.

"Well, it seems they did a little worse." Ember said with a slight tease to her voice.

Aeren sighed, "Yeah, well, if Teale doesn't get stopped, they're all going to be doing worse than me."

Ember shrugged, "Don't worry about it." She said standing up and pulling out the first aid kit. She knelt down and began patching up her friend.

"Em, it's fine, you don't have to-"

Ember put a finger over his mouth then shushed him, "This is so you don't bleed all over yourself or your bed."

Aeren nodded and laid his head against the bed post before closing his eyes while Ember poked, prodded and smoothed coverings over his face where the skin had split.

Teale stood on the balcony leaning on the rail while gripping it with her hands splayed, she knew that it would be a bad idea to rage into a brawl against a whole team. She also didn't want to be removed from Beacon for putting four people in the infirmary, even though they assaulted one teammate, and beat another senseless.

She huffed and lowered her head. This sucked, her teammates were getting targeted by the school freshmen bullies. She heard footsteps come up behind her and looked back, spotting her pink haired leader, "Hey" She said with a veined attempt at a greeting. "I know, I know, before you say anything I didn't go after any of them. I just had to get out of the room, as much as I won't admit it to his face, he's a good fighter, but to see him beaten to the point he couldn't get to the room on his own was... infuriating, and the fact that it's one of you three, and that's not the first time Cardin and his goons went after one of us." She gave a huff then brought her arms to cross while still bracing on the railing.

"I know, I want to get some revenge too, but going after it now, would be us painted as the bad guys here. I don't want to get taken from here, especially knowing I have a family here that looks up to you and me." She walked to Teale's side before turning around and leaning her back against the rail. "You know, I'm actually surprised you didn't go after them, I'm impressed really, it seems you're mellowing out some."

Teale scoffed, "You're funny, I'm just more concerned with my friends and my future than I am with beating a punk bully. Don't get your hopes up that I won't do worse to them than they've done to anyone on our team so far."

"I'm aware, but also I'm pretty sure that there's good reason you're up here staring at the grounds from the balcony instead of, well, anywhere else really." Fuschia said giving a nod to start off and crossing her arms low on her torso as she kept talking. "We've been partners for the better part of four months now, I'm pretty sure under most circumstances where you're this stressed, you go to the gym where you do some type of work out until you reach the point of exhaustion." She looked to Teale who was resting her forehead on her gave her partner a tap on the arm to get her attention, and Teale responded turning her head, Fuschia continued by saying, "So what's got you as distracted as you are?"

Teale sighed then looked back out to the grounds, "Besides Ember and Aeren's attacks on them, the Vytal festival, the dance, and all the new faces coming around for the tournament?" She asked quietly then said, "I'd have to say next would be everything going on around us, then other non-huntress related things."

"What do you mean by that last bit?" Fuschia asked leaning toward Teale.

"Honestly with how well you can read me, I'm surprised you haven't seen, or guessed what I'm talking about." Teale stated looking to her partner.

"What are you getting at?" Fuschia asked raising an eyebrow.

"I mean like everything in general, dealing with bullies, getting stuck in a room with at the time strangers, the upcoming dance, the kingdom around us going to hell, just everything."

"Care to elaborate on all that?" Fuschia asked.

"Ember was grabbed and tormented by Cardin, then a couple days later we have this. You have to admit, being put in a room with people you didn't know was a daunting task, even if today we're all friends, at the start of it all it took was someone to look at Em and she'd all but turn blue from being so flush. Now she joins in on some banter we have as a group. The dance, it's mostly that there are so many people coming here, and that we'll be surrounded by hundreds of strangers. With the news we've heard from our fellow first year team RWBY, we can tell that there's something going on, something that may be big or may just be a dust and weapon smuggling operation. All of this together is just stressing me out so much."

"And that's why you're here and not hunting down CRDL?" Fuschia deduced leaning back a bit to her elbows.

Teale nodded and rested her forehead on her forearms. "As much as I hate to admit it, Aeren has a point, I can't leave you guys over someone who thinks he's hot shit."

Fuschia nodded, "You know, you are right, and it'd be even harder if you did, you are the one we look to for strength. Without you we wouldn't be as strong as we are now and you know that, between the three of us we don't have the assurity of victory you seem to have and exude over everything you do." Fuschia turned around and put her hand on Teale's shoulder, "It must suck, but I'm glad you're choosing us over vengeance."

"Something like this happens again then it's going to be worse, but right now, the cool air is helping me cool off instead of blow my top." Teale stated.

"I guessed that, especially since I didn't see you in the cafeteria when I went looking for you." Fuschia replied with a nod.

"Yeah, well, you guessed right it seems. I'm here at least" Teale said then gave a huff, "I'm not sure if I can stay here, let alone eat. It's early to call it a night, but I'm not really up for anything, you have a suggestion?"

"We could help set up the dance, I'm pretty sure since Ruby and company got put on its detail just today that they could use a couple extra hands" Fuschia said offering a solution.

"Sounds like a viable option" Teale said before standing from the rail. "Better than mulling over things I can't do anything about."

Fuschia smiled and stood as well, "Then let's go help them out."

Aeren sat against the head board of his bed while mulling over what he knew of other teams. Team JNPR being more a strength and tactics based team, a lot more difficult than the speed and strength based RWBY or the purely strength based CRDL, other than them, he only got bits and pieces from watching single entities fight in the training floor.

Ember walked back in the room from having went to wash up from having to play nurse to the unwilling. She noticed Aeren was staring off into space with a bit of a thoughtful look about him. She gave a sigh and sat down on her own bed.

"You can go wherever, I won't hold you back Em." Aeren said quietly.

Ember looked to him turning around to face him, the only change was that he was now looking to her while he spoke and waited. "I'm fine, but thanks, seeing blood ruined that."

"Sorry." Aeren said quietly.

"Stop apologizing, you got hurt, and now you're stuck here just apologizing for this that and the third, you have no reason to be sorry. You got ambushed by a whole team, I bet anyone would have made it out just as bad as you no matter who they are here, that includes Teale and Phyrra."

"Yeah, well, I'm trying not to help keep us all outta trouble, and at the moment, I brought more here." Aeren replied.

"You didn't bring any more trouble, you stood up to a bully and they got mad and brought their friends to try and scare all of us" Ember stated before turning her body around to face him, "if it helps get you to stop saying sorry and acting like a beaten dog, I thought it was great how you actually came in when I was getting grabbed by Cardin, I'm not sadistic or anything but watching you smack his head into the table made me all butBurst out laughing from seeing it."

"Glad I could be of some entertainment." Aeren said with a slight smile and a nod.

"No more saying sorry now, you got your little bit of praise." Ember said before straightening her legs and sitting back.

Aeren lifted his head resting it against the head board. "Some times I wonder if I should even be here, especially when it comes to the antics I bring on with Teale or getting into it with other people." Aeren said before looking towards Ember and speaking again before she could say anything, "Then I look around me, and see how far we've come as a team, Fuschia is an awesome leader, the bickering and arguing Teale and I do have made us closer and more open with each other, even though it's a shitty way to do it. I also see how you have shown you have more of a back bone than what I at first thought, you're willing to stand up to your two mouthy teammates and have shown you're more skilled in fighting than what you seem. I've had more of a feeling of family while I've been here than I felt anywhere else."

"Stop talking, before you make me actually feel like you're a decent human being." Ember said with a smirk. Aeren chuckled, and she said, "I think we all have had that thought. I mean I've wondered if I should be a part of this team until we grew into the team we are now, I've wondered if I could handle being around you and Teale on a daily basis, or be around Fuschia who always seemed too positive to be real."

"Yeah, funny how we actually got this close in three months, it's going to be interesting how the rest of the four years at Beacon are going to be." Aeren said

"Well, we'll just have to see, now won't we?" Ember asked musingly.

Aeren rolled his eyes and repositioned himself to have his shoulders and head against the head board instead of the full extent of his back. "You're a lot more cheery than you typically are, any reason?"

Ember shook her head then laid back, "Not in particular. A few words and a good humored remark hardly count for a cheery attitude"

Aeren shrugged, "I usually only hear a short answer or just get a facial expression as an answer when I speak to you, this whole full conversation capable Ember isn't the one I'm used to seeing."

"Yeah, well, conversation capable Ember is the real regular Ember but more relaxed and open for conversation than timid first meeting people Ember." Ember stated.

"You're sarcastic when you actually talk." Aeren replied.

"I could always go back to just replying with body language, you seemed to at least be able to understand the basic ideas I was conveying." Ember said closing her eyes

"Either way, its good to know you are comfortable enough to be you around us." Aeren said rubbing a finger over the corner of his mouth to stoke an itch.

Ember shrugged, though she was glad he wasn't beaten as bad as it originally looked, the whole onslaught of conversation was more than the pair had on most days. Though she was more apt to talk, she didn't want to go much further with day to day conversations.

Aeren got up and headed to the dresser that held his clothes with a stiff walk, holding his side. The superficial bruising and cuts were well on their way to healing, but the deeper bruising and muscle soreness were still there. He grabbed a change of clothes and his shower bag before heading to the door, "I'm going to get a shower, I'll be back before long."

"Alright, I'll either be here or on my way back from grabbing some fruit from the cafeteria." Ember said without opening her eyes.

 _ **Another chapter out of the way, I hope you all enjoyed it, if not, tell me about your thoughts on it. As I put more and more up, I hope you can get a better feeling for the characters and their personal reactions with each other. If you would like to see anything in particular, shoot a message or write a review, I promise to read and respond to any request that is within reason. Keep an eye out for me next month as I put out the next chapter of FATE of Beacon, AA signing out.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own RWBY or the characters involved in RWBY apart from those who I create in my head, here we are the day before the Dance, so hopefully that puts the time perspective in play. I hope you enjoy the fifth chapter.**

Teale groaned as she saw some of the students walk around carrying hand written letters, bouquets and other items reminiscent of the upcoming dance. Having turned down one admirer who struck her as a bonified creep, she wasn't looking forward to seeing what the rest of the students that had the chance to ask her would say. "This is bull shit."

"You know, it's not propper to cuss, you being a lady and all" A pointed voice scolded her. And when she turned around to see who it was, it was Weiss.

"What do you want ice princess?" Teale asked putting her hands on her jeans pockets, she didn't like the girl in front of her much, but respected her ability to stand her ground. "I don't teach so if that's what you want, you're outta luck."

Weiss scoffed, "Training? From you? I'd never ask to learn from such a barbaric woman."

"Well, you lost to this barbaric woman, so obviously finesse and speed weren't enough for you. You probably should look for pointers from those you fight and loose to." Teale stated bluntly, she knew that eventually Weiss would either get to the point or storm off. Especially from the fact that Weiss couldn't stand her either.

"Don't try telling me what I should or shouldn't do, I'll have you know, my fencing is on par with the best in Atlas." When Teale didn't change face Weiss sighed, "I was actually going to ask you a favor because I need someone else for heavy lifting, and both Yang and yourself seem to get along I was wondering if you were willing to help."

"You could have just asked instead of have to go through with trying the one up me game." Teale stated, "To answer your question, sure, I've just got to run so I can let Fuschia know, where do you need me, the Grand hall?"

Weiss nodded, "Yes, as soon as possible, we are trying to set up and running into a couple... set backs"

"Didn't need all that info, a simple yes would suffice, I don't want to know you are having troubles with your cookie loving girlfriend when all you need to say is Ruby is-"

Weiss turned bright red and was visibly vexed, the ice cool demeanor lost and she interrupted Teale's jeer saying, "Don't you dare assume you know the first thing about me, or my personal life, don't ever interpret my relationship with my teammate to ever mean I have romantic feelings for them."

Teale smirked, and put her hands up in a 'take it easy' jesture then said, "It's a joke princess, not a dick, you don't have to take it so hard, now where do you need my help?"

Weiss' fists clenched, and the girl looked ready to kill. After a moment she closed her eyes and pinched the bridge of her nose before exhaling, "Never mind, I don't need to put up with the verbal abuse from your delinquent persona." She said before storming off in her stage performance type walk.

Teale gave a scoff, all that effort in conversation and Weiss didn't want her help after a couple jeers, she had to admit, her jeer to fluster rate had climbed, previously, any joke Teale made to Weiss would set the girl into a frenzy, but now, it seemed that she'd grown a thicker skin. Perhaps one day she'd take part in some of the humor.

Aeren stood in the training room with his gear sitting off to the side, he had set up an obstacle course along with a few other students in a mobility test for his new upgrade to his gear. Phyrra and Jaune were the two most instrumental in the set up with the course, possibly because the two were nigh on inseparable and Jane's determination in bettering himself as of late was impressive to say the least. Phyrra went first, saying that she wanted to demonstrate to Jaune and the other students how to do the course.

She was fast and seemed sure footed to Aeren, so it seemed like she'd be absolutely fine. To his surprise she took it slowly, moving along the obstacles deliberately as to show the proper form, the other students in the training room were grateful to see it since some were wanting help in the area that they built the course to deal with. Mobility and quick thinking. Though the quick thinking in this was more a rise for getting people to make simple mistakes and cause them to fall to the floor just a few feet below.

As he was waiting he noticed Jaune seemed nervous but looked ready to get it done. Though Jaune was a clutz and he often wondered how he got in to Beacon, Aeren respected him, Jaune seemed to find his place in the world and wanted to bring himself up to par or better on what he lacked.

"Aeren?" He heard someone call from the other side of the room. He looked to the voice and saw who had called him, Weiss, why? The world may never know, but maybe he could find out. He started over to her. She stayed standing by the door in her way, looking like she had better uses for her time, and wanted him to move faster. So in natural fashion he leisurely strolled over.

"You called?" Aeren asked before putting his hands in his pockets.

"I did, will you help us? We need another hand for set up. Teale was confrontational when I asked her and we still need help."

"Well, that is Teale for you, but I don't know what help I can offer, have you tried Fuschia or Ember? They might be able to help better when it comes to decorating and set up for the dance."

Weiss gave a nodd, "Fuschia is helping us now, but we need someone who can help Yang."

Aeren gave a huff and put his hands on his head and looked to the obstacle course. Then back to Weiss before sighing again, "Yeah, I'll help, just let me lock up my gear and I'll be by in a minute."

Weiss gave a smile and nodded, "Thank you" Then walked out of the training room.

Aeren gave a sigh and walked back to his gear and put it over his shoulder. He started to the lockers and Pyrrah called out, "Aeren, aren't you going to try a run through? You helped set up, it'd be a shame if you didn't."

Aeren turned to her and said, "I will later, I'm going to help team RWBY set up for a bit so they can have a break."

Jaune looked back on one of the obstacles and lost his grip on the edge of an obstacle dropping the couple feet landing on his backside.

Pyrrah cringed after seeing the fall Jaune endured then looked back to Aeren, "We'll leave it set up til you come back."

"I appreciate it, you guys have fun with it" Aeren said as he went into the locker room and put his gear in his locker before heading out and to the Grand hall. Upon walking into the room he noticed that beyond Fuschia and himself, there were only a couple people besides Ruby, Weiss and Yang were there, the fourth member of their team, the bow wearing cat like girl was no where to be found, and Ruby looked distraught, which wasn't very characteristic of her.

"Bout time you joined us monochrome" Yang called from having dropped the speaker where he could assume the sound booth would be.

Aeren gave a shrug, "Had to put some things away." Then headed towards the set up area.

Fuschia rolled her eyes at Aeren's answer, "You'd think you'd move faster to help some cute girls Aeren"

"Guess you can say I'm not as interested as you thought Fuschia." He said in retort.

Fuschia put her hand to her chest in mock hurt, "Are you saying we're not cute?" Several sets of eyes went to him from around the room, several more than likely would be violently upset if his words favored her suggestion.

Aeren sighed, realizing her joke could cost him if he didn't answer in a way they would accept. "I'm saying I'm not looking, so no reason to impress anyone with my punctuality." Aeren replied before being pointed in the direction of where some items needed to go.

Fuschia looked to Aeren then back to the team running the show then back to Aeren, "You're being friendly"

"Well Fusch, I'm not unfriendly, I'm just not as outgoing as you or Em." Aeren replied setting down the speaker he was carrying.

"True, but you could've said no, it wasn't an order, it was another team asking for help." Fuschia said as Yang came up.

"He was just looking for an excuse to see us do something besides kick his butt." Yang said with a grin.

Aeren rolled his eyes, "one fight, and you still can't let it go."

"You lost to my baby sister, so of course I'm going to bust your balls over it." She replied.

"You did loose pretty hard." Fuschia said.

"See, even your leader admits it, you can't even beat a little girl." Yang taunted.

Aeren sighed, "I guess not." Better to drop it and let them underestimate him than get in an argument with two girls.

"Don't worry, some girls find it adorable when they're protecting you boys." Yang said with a light elbow to Aeren's arm.

Aeren smirked then rolled his eyes, "Thanks, I feel soo much better about myself."

Fuschia punched his other arm then said, "Alright, that's too much sarcasm for one conversation."

Aeren rolled his eyes and got back to work. Yang stood by Fuschia and said, "He's nice and all, but he doesn't have a ounce of spine."

Fuschia scoffed, "You should see him and Teale go at it, it lasts hours and ends only by someone else's intervention."

Yang smiled, "I see, two love birds eh?"

"No heart filled moments, so I don't think so." Fuschia said before starting to organize what the two were bringing over.

"That's in front of everyone though." Yang countered, "I bet when they're alone it's nothing but sweet nothings and happy murmers."

"Again, I can't say that would be right, they're hardly ever alone together."

"You're no fun Fusch, I'm trying to find things to tease him with." Yang said crossing her arms.

"Then try teasing him about it, if it works then it works." Fuschia replied with a shrug.

Yang groaned and rolled her eyes, "You guys are no fun." went to where they were pulling out the equipment for the sound booth.

Teale walked into the room, and as she suspected, it was empty, mid-afternoon the day before the dance, it wasn't likely anyone would be in the room, especially since she was sure they were either helping out team RWBY with the setup for the dance or studying for any pop up exams that could happen after the festival. She decided to lay down half on half off her bed and get some rest while everything else was going on. Her current plan was to go to the dance on her own, but several other students seemed interested in having her with them during the dance. She didn't mind the idea of going with someone, but the ones who did ask were the ones she thought of as weirdos or assholes. Neither group were what she preferred, though she knew of herself as an asshole, she didn't want to be going with one that made her look sweet and kind. Screw it, if she had time to think, she may as well put thought into something with merit instead of boys or the dance, hell, she could go alone if she wanted.

She began an internal thought process on how she wanted to face the tournament, with how her team fought, her partner was her best choice, giving them range and close quarters prowess. Then again, all three had similar techniques when it came to range, something for close quarters or melee and something for range, though Ember's ranged attacks were more a shock type weapon using large cartridges to disrupt movement or inflict heavy damage, not necessarily the pinpoint accuracy that may be necessary. And the opposite was true in both cases with Aeren, his skill with a bow gave him good accuracy, but a slow rate of fire compared to a firearm, and his skills in close combat with a sword were lackluster to put it simply, he could hold his own for a short period of time, but he lacked the actual training and experience to be good at it. So the happy median of the group was Fuschia, with a rifle she had accuracy on her side as well as sustainable fire power. That and paired with the kikuri blade of her weapon, she was good at close quarters, not necessarily excelling in either, but having enough talent with them to be a good choice on the team to go with.

The plan they started with was going to stay regardless of who she thought would be the best option for a partner, they had already agreed to have it go with her and Fuschia in doubles, and her go on to single opponent. Being the undisputed powerhouse on the team had that perk, she was grateful for her teammates roles in improving her techniques and further develop her tactics.

The door opened slowly and Fuschia walked in looking tired, "Hey Teale, did I miss anything crazy?"

"No, nothing special here, so how did it go?" Teale asked as Fuschia walked to a chair and sat down.

Fuschia looked back to Teale and shrugged, "nothing out of the ordinary, Aeren getting picked on by girls and getting stuck with half the work while we chatted, so nothing besides the normal everyday thing. Have you seen Em? She kinda disappeared after lunch, and it's getting close to when the cafeteria opens up for dinner."

"Same, I've not ran into her, maybe she's studying in the library or training, we'll see her tonight though." Teale replied, "you know you don't always have to be in uniform, just during class hours when you're not slated for a sparring round."

"I know, but I like the uniform." Fuschia replied.

"Fusch, I love you and all, but you're something else." Teale said and shook her head, "actually wanting to wear the uniform when you can choose what to wear, that's absolutely absurd."

"Well, it's my choice what I want to wear just like it's your choice to run around the room in your underwear at any point in time. I mean that's a little more odd that you want to do it around other people."

"Plenty of people come home everyday and lounge around in their underwear, that's perfectly normal." Teale said defending herself.

"Not when you have three other roommates, one of which is a guy." Teale replied, "or do you just want to show off?"

Teale smirked, "Oh yeah, I just love posing for you three, especially Aeren, since he is a boy, and so hot." Sarcasm still half dripping from her mouth, she chuckled then said, "Fusch, I already told you this before, I'm not interested in Aeren, and since I'm living in this room, I'm going to lounge around however I feel comfortable."

Fuschia chuckled from the sarcastic remark then said, "Still, you're criticizing me for liking the uniform, which leaves me completely dressed, but say it's perfectly normal to laze about the room in underwear with other people in the room with you."

"Yep" Teale replied popping the p, "Because I feel fantastic and free when I do, while you're sitting there in a skirt and three layers of shirts." Teale stated with a contempt smile.

"So, you're saying I'm bound because I don't want to flash everyone?" Fuschia asked.

"Who said anything about flashing anyone? I'm still covered."

"Yeah, half your boobs and butt." Fuschia retorted

"Half is still something, no one is seeing anything important, swimwear covers less than underwear." Teale stated. "Besides, I'm wearing full clothing now, what does it matter?"

"Because you're still berating me on why I'm in my uniform." Fuschia said rolling her eyes, "and we aren't talking about swimming, we're talking about dressing here in the room. So, my point is still valid here Teale."

"I wasn't questioning the validity of your point, I'm just saying I'm going to lounge in whatever I want to lounge in."

"After you poke fun at me staying in uniform." Fuschia tacked on to her statement.

"Yes, because that's weird, why keep your uniform on when you don't have to?" Teale asked sitting up.

"Because, I'm not you and don't want to walk around in my underwear." Fuschia said with a smirk.

"Oh Har har," Teale said tilting her head back and forth before continuing with her statement, "I didn't mean take after me and walk around in your underwear unless you want to, I'm saying what's wrong with regular clothes, do you not like wearing them or something?"

Fuschia shrugged, "I just like the uniform, it's comfortable. That and I don't have to worry about dirtying all my clothes while changing in and out of my uniform every time."

"You could have said that in the first place, but you're still weird and I don't know how you can do it, I take it off as soon as I get the chance." Teale said.

"I guess I'm just a different person than you and that I not only like to be clothed, that I also prefer to not have a plethora of laundry each week." Fuschia replied.

"Okay miss scholar, I'm here to ask questions on why you're still in your uniform, and not get up to get a dictionary to come up with a propper retort. So can we keep this on a normal speech level, not go all higher education on me." Teale said.

"Plethora is a lot." Fuschia said then rolled her eyes.

"I know what plethora means," She said defending her linguistic skills, "I'm getting it out of the way before you start going into the University language and come out of the normal words."

"Inadequate vocabulary much?" Fuschia asked.

"Oh, my vocabulary is sufficient, you just prefer to get into the realm of private tutors when it comes to your vocabulary, or would you prefer I brighten up my speech?" Teale asked in reply.

"Oh please do, I'm anxious to be acquainted with your knowledgeable side." Fuschia teased.

"Alright, you asked for it, this bitch is about to get colorful in this conversation." Teale said with a smirk.

Fuschia sighed, "Teale... speak intellectually, not colorfully."

"Fuck that, you said I could brighten it up, I'm going to put some damn color in this. So let's see just where this conversation goes now that I can speak normally." Teale said sitting up.

"Teale wale this conversation got turned on its head and now is just going to be an argument on getting you to stop cusssing." Fuschia said pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Fuck that, I'm going to cuss til I feel that you get the point across that I'm going to say what I want." Teale said with a smile.

Fuschia shook her head and sat back, waiting for Teale's rant to finish. Teale pulled her feet onto her bed and wrapped her arms around her knees and stayed smiling at her partner. The two stared at each other for a minute in silence and waited for the other to speak. Fuschia sighed, "Are you done acting like a child yet?"

"Cussing isn't acting like a child. Honestly it takes maturity to have such a colorful vocabulary. Especially when it comes to using them properly." Teale replied in a matter of fact tone.

"A simple no would have sufficed." Fuschia said.

"But the longer answer annoyed you more Fusch." Teale said and smiled wider.

"You're rediculous" Fuschia said with a shake of the head.

"You're being snooty." Teale said smiling.

"I'm not being snooty." Fuschia said narrowing her eyes.

"You are, and guess what." Teale said keeping her wide grin.

"Am not, and stop pushing my buttons." Fuschia replied.

"But Fuuuuuuuusch!" Teale said leaning back slightly and kicking her feet back and forth.

Fuschia sighed, "What Teale."

"You didn't ask what!" Teale said leaning forward again.

"What!?" Fuschia exclaimed.

"Well, I was going to say you're my best friend, but never mind now." Teale said.

"Fuck off" Fuschia said before laying her head back.

Teale gasped then covered her mouth, "Did I just break Fuschia?"

Fuschia shook her head and said, "Just done with arguments with you for tonight."

Teale frowned and stood up, "Alright, well, I'm going to go get food, if you want you can come."

"I'll wait for Ember, Aeren said he was working on something in the training room so won't be there." Fuschia said and sat up.

"Okay, I'll grab him something so he can eat, don't wait too long on Em, she might head straight to the cafeteria." Teale said before walking out the door.

After having been in the library for most of the day Ember found her way to the cafeteria to have something to eat instead of skipping another meal for lossing track of time. As she came in and glanced around the room to find her teammates. Looking around she only found Teale who was sitting with a couple of people that she usually talked to when not around the rest of the team, no Fuschia or Aeren in sight which was strange considering they all usually went to meals as a team. Then again, Fuschia was known to stay and wait until everyone was ready to go and eat.

She turned turned and headed towards the room to be sure that Fuschia would come and eat instead of waiting around for someone to come back to the room. She walked through the groups that were maneuvering through the hallway. As she got closer to the room she kept an eye out for her other two teammates so she wouldn't be making a trip for nothing, she passed by some others who were more friendly to her and her team who waved or made vocal greetings, each gaining a nod or wave back in acknowledgement.

As ember got to the room she unlocked the door with a swipe of her scroll. She opened the door and found Fuschia dosing off in the chair, turned to face the beds, more so towards Teale's. What were they talking about? Knowing Teale it was probably an exchange of smart comments and jokes, but perhaps the two actually had a civil and intelligent conversation. She doubted it, then walked to the table placing down the books she was carrying. After setting them down she walked to where Fuschia was snoozing and gave her a few taps on the hand, Fuschia's eyes came open and Ember said to her teammate, "Fusch, trying to miss supper?"

"Not really, no. Thanks for getting me up Em." Fuschia said and sat up, Ember stepped out of the way for her to be able to stand easily.

"Are we waiting on Aeren too?" Ember asked from seeing that her partner was no where to be found.

"No, Teale is getting him something, he said he's testing some things, so he wouldn't be joining us for food." Fuschia said before standing and starting towards the door, Ember nodded and followed her.

She opened the door and started out, "So what about you Ember, where we're you all day?"

"I was in the library studying, I didn't want to be caught off guard by a test right after the tournament." Ember said closing the door and following her teammate through the hallway.

Fuschia nodded, "That's smart, probably the best idea of what we've all been doing. I was helping out with the set up for Ruby and crew since the dance is tomorrow. I had Aeren there helping too, then he left for the training room right after."

Ember gave a shrug from the bit of praise she recieved and listened to the rest of what Fuschia had to say. "So in all, you and Aeren may have the brightest ideas out of the four of us when it comes to what you do on your free time." Fuschia ended before they went into the cafeteria.

"Well, thanks I guess, I don't know what else I could do besides that, I mean I don't have a reason to just slack off." Ember said with a shrug.

"Hey, I wasn't slacking!" Fuschia said giving the smaller girl a slight push on the shoulder.

"I didn't mean you were, I'm just saying that I didn't want to fall behind on my studies."

"Take it easy Em, I'm just toying with you some, not trying to make you seem like you're being mean." Fuschia replied reassuringly before starting to pick her food out from the selection.

 **Another chapter down, sorry for the delay, but maybe the lengthy entry can make up for it. For those of you that ask, yes, I ship Arkos and White rose, but beyond toying remarks, I'm not going to go much beyond cannon with how they interact. As I put in my last update, if you want to tell me how I'm doing, how I can improve, anyou suggestions or just tell me I suck, shoot me a review or message, for all of you reading, you are wonderful people and I hope you stay tuned for my next installment of FATE of Beacon. As always, AA signing out.**


End file.
